


SuperHot

by ladylovinloser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylovinloser/pseuds/ladylovinloser
Summary: Why is it so damn hot? After surviving an attack from her uncle, Kara is left alive but human. After almost suffering from heat stroke, Kara ditches her cardigan. Can she explain the bruises from the battle without getting exposed? Or will others jump to conclusions first?





	1. Being Human Sucks

Kara was hot.

Not like _hot_ hot, but hot.

As she wiped away more sweat off of her brow, she began to get cranky. Not only was she hot and sweaty, she was sore. In summary, Kara just felt down right betrayed by her body. Not that she could blame herself, she went 20 rounds with her estranged uncle and his lackeys and still came out alive.

Human, but alive.

After accidentally killing three kryptonians, and knocking out six others, her powers crapped out on her and she got thrown around like a super powered rag doll. If it wasn’t for Alex and a few other DEO agents, she wouldn’t be having this inner monologue right now. After she regained consciousness in one of the sunbeds, she got a few hundred bandages and a severe verbal lashing from Alex. Okay maybe she’s just exaggerating about the bandages because she’s a grump, but there’s still a lot. Initially, Alex was not thrilled about her coming back to work in such a venerable state, but after enough whining Alex caved. Like always.

Kara was brought back to Earth abruptly when she felt the whole room lurch. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked around alarmed. Kara reached up and brought her glasses to the end of her nose to search for the source of the shift. With a huff she shoved her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, remembering she is as useless as Winn. Sorry Winn.

Speaking of Winn, Kara stands up with the intention of asking him what’s going on when the whole room sifts dangerously again and her vision tunnels. She loses feeling in her hands and feet for a few seconds and her vision is completely blacked out. Kara collapses back onto her chair and covers her face with her hands.

_What the hell is happening to her body?!_

As she removes her hands from her face she still sees nothing.

Kara begins to panic.

 _I can’t be blind. No absolutely not. How will I do my job? How will I do my JOBS? I can’t be a –_ suddenly the blackness begins to fade and she sees the bullpen once more. Winn looks at her with concern and she notices Siobhan gazing at her puzzled. Luckily, no one else really noticed her episode. The bullpen is still filled with the sound of typing and the occasional word or two exchanged on the phone. Covertly, she waves Winn over.

Winn trudges to the side of her desk with a worried look on his face. He peers around before murmuring, “What happened just a few seconds ago, you know the whole,” Winn gestures his hands at her seat and makes a dramatic noise, implying her collapse.

Kara rolls her eyes and snarks back at him, “I don’t know, I was hoping the _human_  would understand what the _hell_ that was. My vision went out and the room moved. What is happening to me,” Kara’s voice raises an octave higher and she begins to vocalize her fear hysterically, “are my kidney’s failing?! Am I having a stroke? Is this what it feels like to have a stroke? Oh Rao, I’m having a stroke aren’t I?” Kara gasps out of breath looking at Winn wildly. 

“Kara chill! Literally chill, you’re sweating. Are you hot?” Winn examines Kara’s face, her lips are dry, face moist, pupils dilated, cheeks flushe- _Ohhhhhh._ Winn cracks a shit eating grin at Kara.

“Have you been drinking water today Kara Danvers. Human woman. Who's body is currently needing water to _survive_.” Kara looks at Winn bewildered, then looks up in thought.

_Have I drank anything today?_

Kara’s face gives away her answer.

Winn lets out a chuckle at her red cheeks and retrieves a water bottle from his desk.

“Here, drink this and refill it twice more, I think you’ll feel better after that.” Winn places the bottle on her desk carefully and gives Kara a more sincere smile. “I promise.” Kara grabs the water bottle and feels her dry mouth practically cry out for the water inside. Her eyes find Winn’s and bestows him with a huge Sunny Danvers smile. With a flush she wastes no time in chugging the entire bottle. Winn’s eyes widen at her lack of grace, and gives a fond smile.

Siobhan makes her disgust known with a scoff. “My, my, thirsty are we Keira?”

Kara said nothing as she stood to refill Winn’s water bottle again. Only casting a single glare to Siobhan as she walked past. Winn gave her a sympathetic smile and made his way back to his toy covered desk.

 

**Two Hours Later:**

 

_Why is it still hot?!_

_Shouldn’t the AC be working? Is maintenance working on it?_

She looks around the bullpen and sees her coworkers in a similar state of sweaty and annoyed. She lets out a small groan as she feels her back twinge.

Stupid cheap chair.

Stupid human body.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Her face crinkles with disgust when she moves her arm. Her cardigan is sticking to her skin. This is the worst. At least Alex will get a kick out of this.

Kara notices a difference between her and her coworkers. They are all in varying stages of undress. Even Winn had shed his cardigan in favor of the thin button down shirt that was underneath. Kara thinks back to this morning and what she had chosen to wear. She vaguely remembers picking a blue sleeveless tank top. She had no Supergirl suit under her clothes, as Alex took it away after hearing about last time she lost her powers.

However, tank tops do seem to be the running theme for her fellow female coworkers. She can pick out six others wearing them. Might as well join the club. Kara unbuttons her salmon colored cardigan and slips her arms through the sleeves without much thought. That is until Siobhan lets out a very dramatic gasp.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Her shrill voice questions.

Kara look around confused. Eventually realizing that the question came from Siobhan.

“What?”

“Your arms. What the hell happened to them?”

“My arms? What do yo-“ Oh, oh, OH. OH SHIT. Her arms. She frantically takes in the sight before her. A collage of black, blue, purple, green and yellow splatter her muscled arms. Hand prints and nail marks can be seen plainly. Kara's stomach churns dangerously. Oh no _. Quick say something not suspicious._

“I- uh fell?” the answer comes out more like a question and her voice cracks on fell. _Real smooth. Totally convincing. Great job Kara._ If the scream of horror and bruises didn’t get everyone’s attention, the blatant lie about it did. She looks around the bullpen in panic, taking in the various looks of sadness, pity, understanding and horror. “I’m very clumsy, seriously.’ She looks around at everyone trying to convince them, ‘Alex tells me all the time.”

“Does he?” Siobhan asks with a mixture of mocking and concern.

“Yes _SHE_ does.” Kara fires back.

Her head suddenly swings towards the sound of Cat approaching. “Kara I didn’t know you were gay. Well I should have guessed, considering the hobbit has been throwing himself at you for the entirety of your employment.” Winn blushes at this statement and sits down slowly.

Cat makes an effort to sound casual, but Kara can hear the strain in her voice. “And what’s this mess on your arms? Hmm?” Cat gestures lazily to Kara as her eyes drink in the cuts and bruises.

Kara opens and closes her mouth a few times before taking a deep breath in to try and settle her nerves. “It was an accident. I’m sorry.” Kara reaches around her chair where she laid her cardigan. She manages to slip her right arm through without issue. As she begins pushing her left arm inside the sleeve, she let out a small cry of pain. Her hand managed to get caught, bending her wrist backwards, agitating the hand shaped bruises.

“Ouch.” Kara delicately guides her arm out of the salmon sleeve and cradles her arm to her chest.

_Oh Rao. Everyone is staring._

Tears begin to form in her eyes and she lets out a pathetic whine, feeling useless.

“Okay everyone back to work now!” Kara jumps causing her to jerk her arm. She lets out a pained hiss. Her eyes find Cat, who just shouted, looking at her with concern. Kara immediately casts her eyes downward.

This is a shitty day.

* * *

This is my first attempt at fanfic in forever. Let me know what you think and if you want Chapter 2. All mistakes are mine, hopefully I this edited okay. Best regards!


	2. You're Supposed to be a Secret Agent, Man!

Kara watches as her coworkers shuffle back to their designated working stations. Oh man, she really fucked up.

_I gotta call Alex._

Her less injured hand reaches into her desk to retrieve her phone. She unlocks the screen and dials one on the touchscreen, leaving her to wait for her sister to pick up her phone. Kara’s foot taps impatiently, then suddenly stops as the action sends pain shooting up her leg. _Great, she’s bruised there as well._ Kara’s eyes fill with tears again as her sister’s voice spills through the phone.

“Kara? Is everything okay?” Alex questions with an undertone of stress and concern in her voice. Kara can hear rustling in the background.

“No,” she whines. “Can you come get me please? If you’re not too busy.” Kara adds quickly. She really hopes there is no DEO emergency right now. Her eyes search the room finding Cat in her office looking back intently. Kara’s eyes quickly dart elsewhere.

Alex’s voice is now no longer masking the concern it tried to keep hidden before. “Of course. I’ll be there in 10. Love you.”

A small simile finds its way onto Kara’s face. “Thank you so much. Love you too.”

As they both hang up, Kara lets out a relieved sigh and sets her head on her desk. She carefully drops her phone back into her desk and raises her head. She takes a deep breathe and she attempts to put on her cardigan again. Hot weather be damned.

This time she slowly slides her sensitive hand through with a fist, as to not catch anymore snags with her fingers. Once her fist breaches the end of the sleeve, she unclenches her hand slowly and stretches out her fingers. That action halts quickly when she feels the familiar pull of sore muscles in her arm.

Pain is the worst.

Kara feels her neck bristle and the distinct feeling of being watched settles over her. She darts her eyes around the room searching for the source of the uneasy feeling. She finds two pairs of eyes staring. Cat and surprisingly, Siobhan. _Ugh._ She prays that Alex will arrive soon. Until then Kara busies herself with editing this week’s fashion spread.

////////////////

Kara is half way through finishing the corrections when she remembers, _I need to tell Cat I’m leaving early._

Kara groans quietly. _Dammit._ Now or never. _Well more like now or get fired._ That thought is enough for Kara to stand up and make her way through the glass entrance.

Cat doesn’t look up upon her arrival. _She’s not going to make this easy is she?_

“Miss Grant?” Kara questions softly. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

Cat sighs and removes her glasses quickly before rubbing the skin between her eyes for a moment. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds before meeting Kara’s inquisitive blue ones. “Yes, Keira?”

“Do you have a headache Miss Grant? I can get you som-“ Cat cuts Kara off harshly. “That’s not what you came here to say. Spit it out Keira. You’re wasting my time.” The irritated tone hits Kara hard in her vulnerable state. Kara avoids further eye contact and nervously adjusts her glasses.

“I-I uh, Alex is coming to pick me up early. I can mark it as one of my sick days if you want, I’ve saved up my days and I figured I can just take the work you need me to do with me and I-“ Kara rambles on before being interrupted by Cat once again. “That’s fine Kara.”

Kara looks up in surprise. Meeting Cats eyes. “Just tell me this, was it Alex’s idea for you to go home, or was it yours?” Kara raises a brow in confusion.

“It was mine Miss Grant.”

“Very well. I have one condition. Send me a text before you go to bed. I’ll need to check up on something for tomorrow morning.”

Kara couldn’t believe her eyes, is Cat, blushing? Kara peers into Cat’s glass only to find M&M’s inside. No alcohol. Kara meets Cat’s eyes again. Why is she blushing if she’s not drunk, because that’s the only time she has ever seen Cat flustered. 

Everyone is just acting so weird. I wonder if it’s the weather or if- Kara shakes her head slightly banishing this train of thought. _She's waiting for you to answer, dummy!  
_

“Yes Miss Grant. I will be sure to do that. Thank you for letting me do this. Just call me if you need anything.” Kara gives Cat a small smile, not feeling like her usually Sunny D self. A voice clears behind Kara causing her to jump and squeal. She turns quickly only to find Alex staring at her with one brow raised.

“I’m here to pick you up, not murder you.” Alex quips dryly. Kara rolls her eyes as she sees Cat look alarmed. That did not help her situation at all. Kara’s eyes quickly flit back and forth between Alex and Miss Grant, feeling the tension build in the room. The two powerful women seem to be embroiled in a "sizing-up-while-also-glaring-match." Kara attempts to bring them down off the edge.

“Hahaha." Kara laughs strained and uncomfortable. "Alex you’re so funny. Isn’t she Miss Grant?” Cat did not agree, in fact she was even more suspicious. Looking at Kara and Alex before scowling. Kara has to physically stop herself from face palming.  _Way to sound like your being forced to laugh at gun point._ Rao, can she do anything right?

Alex, feeling the tension reach peak level, decides it time to make their exit. She grabs Kara’s hand and leads her out of the room. Stopping to allow Kara to grab her things before ushering her along.

_Oh Rao, Alex aren’t you supposed to be a secret agent? How is she so bad at reading this situation?_

Her coworkers watch curiously as Alex promptly marches them out of the bullpen.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Miss Grant.” Kara calls out behind her, squeezing Alex’s hand in warning. She attempts to turn around and smile but she is jerked forward to the elevator by Alex’s insisting hand. She lets out a pained grunt and stumbles the rest of the way into the elevator. As the door closes Kara does not hold back from smacking her palm against her forehead. The smack seems to echo in the elevator and out into the bullpen. She hears a few shocked gasps from her coworkers and quiet murmurs among them. The sound of heels clicking rhythmically toward the elevator sends Kara into a panic. She rapidly hits the “ground floor level” button, praying to every possible God and Goddess this universe has that this elevator moves soon. The heels move faster and Kara almost cries, but before Cat can reach the elevator, it begins to descend.

Kara lets out a loud groan before yanking her hand from her sister’s grip and running both hands down her face.

Fuck. Tomorrow is going to be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. All errors are (once again) on me so, sorry if I messed up while editing! If you want me to write you a fic, send me a prompt! I'm not sure where I'm heading with this story, so you best hold on tight!


	3. Hit and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, and I do not own Supergirl. If I did, there would be so much more gayness.

The elevator is quiet, to Kara. Alex, however, is stunned by the noisy display before her.

Kara paces back and forth in front of her, muttering franticly to herself, pausing every few seconds to suck in air she just remembered she needed.

Alex watches this for a minute before realizing she should try and calm her Kryptonian sister. “I can’t believe this. I’m so stupid, they think Alex is an abus- ohmygod, they think we’re dating. Alex-“ Kara turns towards her sister at the exact moment Alex reaches for her, causing human Kara to jump back defensively.

Alex watches her half amused and half concerned. Part of Alex enjoys having her perfect sister in this state. It almost seems to make up for all the years where Kara was unfazed while Alex freaked out.

The ding of the elevator signals the arrival of the two sisters on the ground floor. The sound brings Alex out of her slightly sadistic train of thought. Kara, who has still not recovered from the earlier incident jumps again and curls into herself.

Kara shakes slightly, scared by recent events and the future effects her idiocy might have. Her blue eyes fill with tears and she slowly looks towards her slightly smaller sister.

“Alex, I-I think I messed up.” Kara seems to punctuate the emotion of this sentence with a small, sad sniff at the end.

In that moment, every mean thought Alex has ever had about Kara melts away. She acts on instinct to catch the tears that are now trailing down her sister's flushed cheeks. Kara leans into Alex's touch, and for one second, all of Kara's troubles fall away.

The door of the elevator opens after what seemed like an eternity to the two sisters. This time neither of them jump, lost in the comforting touch of one other. The shout however, separates them instantly.

Alex, who is still being driven by her sisterly instinct jumps into action.

She shoves her crying, Kryptonian sister behind her and switches her relaxed stance to one of defense. The hands that wiped away her sister's tears, ball up and she lifts them to either catch or throw a blow.

“Hey, you two! Ms. Grant wants you to stay here! She is almost down!” The front desk woman waves her hands franticly.

Ms. Grant had been very specific about this command, more specific than normal. Under no circumstances were they to leave.

Just the sound of her boss’s voice had brought adrenaline to the surface, from both the absolutely terrifying tone and the fear of failing this task.

Perhaps she should have warned the two captives in a calmer way, as they both look startled.

The blonde one, who she recognized as Kara, seemed ready to bolt. If she was lucky, they would both be too stunned to make their escap-

A high pitched, “ding” emanates from the private elevator behind her on the left. Kara’s eyes widen and she grabs Alex’s hand with strength that would rival her superpowered grip.

Alex turns to her half out of pain and half out of confusion. The question she had, is ripped from her throat when Cat _Motherfucking_ Grant steps out her elevator looking like a scorned Goddess.

Alex can only think of what she has heard her fellow employees say about her.

_I think a little pee came out just now._

Kara looks at Alex with a face that can only say, _same_ , and they both take off running towards the exit.

Cat yells at Kara to come back as they run out of CatCo. She glares as they disappear past the front door.

Slowly, the same murderous look makes it’s way to the secretary.

_Shit, I am totally going to lose my job_.

//////////////

Kara holds fast onto Alex’s hand as they both catch their breath. The heat Kara felt in CatCo seems to have multiplied and she feels guilty that Alex has to clutch her clammy hand.

Alex composes herself slightly and unhooks her hand from her sister's. She feels the moisture on her palm and scrunches her face up in disgust.

Kara smiles in apology and watches as her sister wipes her hand on her cardigan. A sound of indignation makes it’s way from her throat while Alex smirks sassily, now digging through her pockets for her keys.

After a second or two of jingling, Alex produces her car keys from her pocket proudly. She shakes them slightly at Kara with a wide grin.

Kara smiles fully for the first time today at her sister’s antics.

_Dork_.

Alex, unlocks the car with a press of a button and steps towards the driver's side door. Kara watches fondly, thanking Rao that she was put in the hands of this human.

//////////////

The car ride over was uneventful.

Well, not unless you consider extensive handholding and awkward silence eventful. Alex didn’t know what questions to ask and Kara was to overwhelmed to say anything.

Halfway to Kara’s apartment one of the sister's stomach’s cried out for sustenance, needless to say, Alex made a call.

By the time they arrived, food had arrived and Kara, now cheered by the sight of endless pot stickers and sweet and sour chicken, was ready to talk.

After some set up, Alex was happily munching on her chicken and Kara was eating like her powers were still active. Pot stickers be warned, Kara was stress eating and no food was safe. 

Alex, who had noticed her sisters eating, held her sweet and sour close in fear of losing it.

“MsGrantthinkswe’redatingandthatyouabuseme!” Kara yelled out half a bite into a particularly juicy pot sticker.

Alex slowly looks up at her sister. She chews leisurely on the piece of chicken she is holding to her mouth, making intense eye contact the entire time. Alex uses the manners her sister had forgot, by swallowing her food before talking.

“And why does she think this?” Alex asks dangerously.

Kara swallows forcefully in an attempt to open up her fear clenched throat.

“Well it all started because the AC at CatCo wasn’t working…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. Life catches up to you quick and next thing you know your money is gone and life is curb stomping you repeatedly.
> 
> I will try my hardest to get the next chapter posted shortly. Untill then, I am going to post some other short Supergirl stories I have created throught the year.
> 
> Let me know who you want Kara to end up with. Kara/Alex, Kara/Cat or Kara/Lena!
> 
> Love you guys!!!


	4. Of Instagram and Missed Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl, otherwise this might be an episode! All mistakes are mine!

Alex sits stiffly, unable to fully process the word vomit her sister just ungracefully threw up at her.

“So, let me get this straight. You almost exposed your identity because, _you got hot?!_ ” Alex questions in disbelief. 

“No not exac- okay that’s exactly much what happened, but Winn said it was serious!” Kara starts off resigned but quickly tries to defend her actions. Sorry not sorry, Winn.

Alex pinches the space between her eyes, desperately trying to prevent the on coming migraine, clawing at the surface. “Winn said it was serious,’ Alex looks up with an annoyed face, ‘and when has Winn ever been known to overreact?”

Kara winces at that, vividly remembering seeing Winn mouth, _“I love you”_ at her cousin. 

“Okay, I see your point. But remember the part where I almost passed out?! That was scary!” Alex looks sympathetic for a second but the greater danger of this situation shows it’s ugly head once again. Her brows furrow with stress. 

“I know you understand the ramifications this might have, so I won’t waste my time spelling it out for you. We’ll solve this, one problem at a time.” 

Alex looks up at her sister, who is currently going through a nervous cycle that consists of trying to adjust the glasses she had already taken off and chewing her nails franticly when she realizes they are gone. 

“Kara,’ at this Kara freezes mid-bite and looks up like a frightened puppy, ‘we will do this together. El Mayarah.”

Kara’s face softens at the familiar drawl of her family's moto. She looks at Alex tenderly and repeats the phrase her adopted family now uses as their own.

“El Mayarah.”

////////////////

Cat Grant prides herself for being, well, ultimately better than everyone else. She is fair, when it is deserved, and the mercy she is showing her assistant, is not deserved.

Not only did she run out of her office, she hasn’t had the decency to pick up the damn phone. Cat said she was going to call her tonight, and here she is, waiting. 

Waiting and listening to her adorably innocent answering message. 

_“This is Kara Danvers! I am so sorry but I cannot answer my phone right now! Please leave your name and number, and I promise, I will call you right back! Bye!”_

The message is sickenly sweet and surprisingly sincere. 

Kara let out a faint giggle at the end of that message. You can barely pick it up as the phone is away from Kara’s face, but Cat hears it. 

The mere thought of her blonde assistant drawing joy from such a simple thing as an answering message makes her scoff, and against her will, smile.

Cat’s smile is wiped off her face by the jarring beep the phone speaker belts out and Cat decides to create a complete opposite message to Kara's. Unlike Kara’s sweet, and concise message, Cat musters the voices she reserves for the worst of her employee’s and let's out a scathing,

“Ki- _era_.” 

And she hangs up.

Cat sits for a minute, phone in hand, and waits for a call back. Usually by now, Kara would be begging Cat to forgive her. Swearing to physically attach her phone to her body, just so she would never miss a call from her again.

Cat looks down at her smartphone for a second. The blackened screen remains. She looks up in thought.

_I need backup._

Cat unlocks her phone, taps on her contact list and scrolls to the L’s.

///////////////

Kara awakens from her Game of Thrones and pot sticker induced nap, with a dry mouth and a headache.

_How do humans even live?_

She covers her eyes with her hands and rubs roughly. Her body shifts slightly before stretching out completely. 

Kara lets out a long extended moan, basking in the pleasure of her stretched muscles and joints. Her moan cuts out half way when she notices her sister.

On her right, Alex is leaned back into the couch, her mouth slightly opened, drawing in languorous breathes. Her shirt is off kilter, the left side has rode up on her stomach during her sleep and her pants ride low on her hips, unbuttoned.

The remnants of her meal have created a tapestry on her skin. Alex has slightly stained lips from the sweet and sour sauce and one piece of rice makes it’s home on her chest.

Kara lets out a muffled giggle, careful not to wake her disheveled sister. 

_Instagram, here she comes!_

Kara unlocks her phone preparing to take a picture when she notices she has 5 missed calls. She weighs her options. 

Take the picture and get revenge for the countless photos Alex has posted of her, mid-food coma or risk waking her up by listening to voice messages.

Picture first. 

Kara manages to take one of the most unflattering photos she has ever taken of Alex, ever. And that’s counting that one picture of Alex after she tried to dye her hair black in high school!

She tags Alex, Winn, James, Kal, Lois, Lucy, J’onn (cause she made him an account), and Lena. 

_#ifellasleeplikethis #nofilter #flawless #doublechin #sweetandsourchicken_

Posted.

Kara smiles triumphantly. Now, time to check her missed cal-

Oh. _Oh no._

Kara calls her inbox with bated breath.

_“Ki-era.”_

The hand holding her phone drops and she starts to go over the words from the pray for the dead, because she is so _fucked._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely floored by the response this story has received! Thank you guys so much, you are all troopers for sticking around! I decided I would write this chapter right away, as penance for the long wait between Chapter 2 and 3! 
> 
> Chapter 5 is also in the works, so stay tuned! Lena will be joining us next chapter. Her and Cat are the one true power-friendship. Thanks to Richelieu for your awesome suggestion! Bless!!
> 
> I can't believe I received so many votes for the Kara relationship! And the winner is -pause for effect- Kalex!
> 
> The official tally was 34 for Kara/Cat. 41 for Kara/Alex and 4 for Kara/Lena. RIP Lena. She gets no love.
> 
> I had so many votes for this ship and I was happy to do anyone, but as an extreme Kalex shipper myself, I am happy to oblige!
> 
> Love you guys, hope you enjoy! <3 <3 <3


	5. I’d Bet It All on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I do not own anything, for I am nothing."  
> \- LLL  
> Also, all mistakes are mine, enjoy!

Kara does her best to muffle her scream in the couch pillow. She really does, but none the less, Alex wakes with a start.

Kara watches Alex’s eyes sweep the room before finally making eye contact with her.

The blonde slowly lifts the lower half of her face from the cushion and smiles sweetly at the groggy woman sitting beside her. The pillow that she almost tore in half is put back in place and patted in apology.

Kara holds her hands in her lap and sits up straighter.

“So, how was your nap?”

 

* * *

 

Cat holds the phone to her ear, her foot taping an urgent beat that echoes through the room. The memory from earlier makes it’s way to the forefront of her mind. She winces slightly at what she sees. For all the talk she gives, Cat Grant does care about her employees, especially her assistant, and seeing Kara Danvers covered in bruises caused her more mental damage than she would care to admit.

“Cat, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena’s demure voice pours through the phone speaker, washing away the previous image. The sound of Lena’s voice only strengthens Cat’s resolve.

“Lena cut the shit. We need to talk, about Kara.” Lena gives no sign she is caught off guard, but Cat knows what the pause means. Lena is scared.

“Is- is Kara okay?” Cat half-smiles despite the situation, she knows Lena holds a burning torch for her blonde assistant, this conversation is only confirming what she had theorized only weeks after Lena first met Kara.

Despite what the public might think, Cat had known Lena for years. Before she became CEO of L-Corp, and even before Lex went off the rails.

Cat had met Lena while she was still building CatCo. Cat found herself doing a rather large exposé on the wealthiest families in the United States. The Luthor’s made number 3 on the list, and Cat was permitted access behind the scenes of the Luthor family and found that the younger daughter had much more potential than the prodigal son.

Cat was correct of course, and she had kept in contact with Lena ever since.

“I believe in this case, okay is subjective,’ Cat is not one to beat around the bush - in fact, she was known for her cutting method of speaking - however, she hesitates in telling Lena the problem. She cares for Lena, in fact, she is one of the few people Cat considers as her peer, and Cat knows this particular bit of news will destroy her. ‘Did you know Kara was in a relationship?”

Lena’s voice is now a mix of hardened bitterness and deep sorrow. “I did not.”

“Well, she is, and I have good reason to believe that she is being abused.” The sharp inhale on the other line is expected. What was not expected was the string of curses that followed. Cat lets Lena get it out of her system.

Yes, Lena can be mad, for the moment. But Cat needs Lena to focus. The sharp feeling of dread she has in the pit of her stomach has only increased since she found the bruises on her assistant. This was only the beginning of something that she knew would only get worse.

“Lena, I didn’t just call to inform you. I need your help. Kara obviously is suffering from some form of Stockholm Syndrome, she is in total denial of her situation. Her girlfriend has a strong hold on her.”

The flow of expletives has stopped, and Lena takes a moment to compose herself.

“What do you want me to do?”

 

* * *

 

Alex sits quietly. She is not too concerned about what she had just witnessed but frankly confused by the odd behaviors Kara has seemed to adopt in the last few weeks. Her sister may be a goofball at times, but this was something different. She couldn’t put her finger on this behavior of hers, but it seemed eerily familiar.

“Would you like to talk about something?” Alex presses after not hearing a word from her beaming alien sister.

Kara reaches upwards to fidget with her glasses but falters when she makes contact with her own skin instead. Her hands seem to not know what to do for a short few seconds as they fidget wildly through the air until they settle on her lap once again. “What would you like to talk about?” Kara questions semi-innocently.

Alex nods her head in the direction of the pillow and Kara's eye’s begrudgingly follow the gesture to the misshapen mass of fluff. “Ohhhhhh, that. THAT. Um, well. That was a slight – mental break down?”

Kara looks down in thought for a second. “Yeah, yeah. Definitely a mental break down.” She looks forward once again, making eye contact with the brunette before nodding her head once, punctuating her previous statement.

Alex stares ahead, waiting for more of an explanation. She moves her hand telling her to _Go on_ and Kara gets the hint for once. “I missed like a billion calls from Cat and I was taking a second to accept my new status as,’ Kara air quotes, “impoverished” and “unemployed.” I wonder if Supergirl could get a sponsorship, like a brand or two on the suit. Then when I rescue people I can say something like, “Don’t worry, I can get there in a flash! Just like your Uber driver if you use the Uber app to –“

“Okay,’ Alex cuts off Kara mid ad, ‘One, you are not getting fired. Two, no way in hell are you going to be a walking infomercial. And three, Winn would kill you with his own two, delicate hands if you put so much as a sticker on that suit of yours.”

Kara considers this and nods her head. “Do you think I could just do one measly commercia-“

“No.”

“Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

_“What do you want me to do?”_

Cat ponders that question for a few seconds. This had to be done once and done right. If Kara got even the slightest hint that something was going on, chances are her assistant would either retreat into herself or try and deal with the problem, by herself.

If there was one thing Cat had learned about the blonde in the past few years of her employment is, she does not like to cause trouble. Kara never liked any sort of attention brought to her and she has made a consistent effort throughout the years to stay off of everyone’s radar.

This did not work, and Kara became a favorite around CatCo after only a few short months. Almost everyone had become enraptured with the bubbly blonde. She was kind - almost too kind - polite to a T, brilliant and just stunning. Her beauty, both inner and outer shone brightly in the previously drab and monotonous workplace.

Kara seemed to breathe life into everything and everyone she encountered.

She saw that same change take place in Lena thanks to her loyal assistant. The young CEO was troubled, you could see the sea of torment in her green eyes, but with Kara, her eyes seemed to shine brighter than the finest emeralds Cat had the pleasure to wear.

And as much as Lena loved Kara – which was a lot - Kara adored Lena almost twice as much. That was clear in the way she catered to her both in and out of the office. Which is why Cat knew they could not screw this up.

Because as much as she wants to see Kara smile again, she knows how detrimental it would be for Kara to lose both her and Lena. She knows how hurt her assistant was and still is and not many people could see how much pain she is in on a daily basis.

_But I know. Lena knows._

_And Lena can help her._

And as much as she would like to take away all of Kara’s problems, she wants Lena to solve them.

Cat gathers her thoughts and puts all of her chips on her fellow CEO.

_Don’t screw up this chance, Lena. You could lose her forever._

“Okay, this is what we are going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise Bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.  
> I am back with a vengeance people. Have some Cat & Lena friendship and also some unrequited love sprinkled into your lives. What do you all think of Cat being on team Kara/Lena???  
> By the way, I am so terribly sorry for the wait. College is hard. Work is hard. You know how it is. I will have Chappie six coming at you in supersonic speed, I pray. Prepare yourselves for angsty!Alex.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Stay safe, and stay classy!


	6. A Job Well Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, ya boi -uhhh- LLL.  
> (Disclaimer). I do not own anything of worth unless you think my crusty fanfictions are worth something.

Kara and Alex settle down for the night after much persisting on Alex’s part. Kara resigned to talking to Cat in the morning instead of pleading for her forgiveness over the phone. Which Alex was grateful for. She really wanted one night alone with her sister.

Her sister was obviously still tearing herself up over missing her boss's calls therefore, Alex felt she should break out the big guns. In order to help Kara calm down, they queued The Wizard of Oz on the television, and in no time Kara was enraptured in the wonderful world of Oz.

Alex sat back and watched the Kryptonian sway to and fro as she crooned Somewhere Over the Rainbow with a content smile. This is what Alex is fighting for.

Her sister’s happiness and safety.

As long as Kara could sing along with Dorothy, Alex knew her job was worth it.

It was all worth it.

Just to see her smile.

People could look at their relationship and label it as unhealthy or co-dependent, but on some days to Alex, it was the only thing that mattered. She quit drinking for Kara because she knew it hurt her immensely. Though Kara didn’t say anything, Alex knew she blames herself for everything that has gone wrong in her life. Kara could not be more wrong, every good thing she has in her life now - her job, her friends, everything - it was all because a small town boy placed his eldest/youngest cousin in their care.

When she joined the DEO, it was a pathway to her future of course - she knew that - but it was in-part, selfishly for Kara.

It was all for Kara.

Alex will admit, it was difficult when her mother tasked her with the care and protection of the alien girl frozen in time - who had lost everything in what felt like a combination of mere days mixed with almost two decades. The young girl’s experience with the Phantom Zone made her live in denial of when Krypton exploded. Some days she grieved like the loss was brand new and other days she continued as if nothing had happened. This made caring for Kara inconsistent and difficult as no one knew how she would feel one day to the next.

And the fact that Kara hogged the bathroom every morning certainly put a damper on their relationship.

For some time, Alex resented her mother for taking away her childhood with such responsibility. And with much shame now, she resented Kara for landing here on Earth. She remembers in her darkest moments, wishing that Kara had never survived the explosion of Krypton.

The thought alone makes bile rise in her throat.

Alex honestly can’t imagine a life without the wonderful person beside her.

Kara’s tears brings Alex out of her mental reverie. The alien sings woefully with the young woman on the screen, crossed legged on the couch. Alex can’t help but be taken aback by the beauty of the moment.

Golden locks fall in waves around Kara's face and her blue eyes seem to push and pull Alex into their depths like an Ocean. Her sister's form is slightly hunkered over by the emotion of the music, but her head is held high, almost as in defiance of her own sadness.

Her baby blue shirt is in complete disarray, but on Kara it looks perfectly worn. Almost as perfect as the form it is covering, bruises and all. Briefly, Alex’s face alights with shame. The thoughts and feelings she has about that frame is most certainly not something an older sister should think or feel for their younger sibling.

_She’s not human. She’s not actually my sist-_

No. Alex looks away from her sister who has no clue she just finished ungracefully checking her out like a common wolf on the street.

_You might as well have cat-called her, Alex. Get your shit together, for fuck's sake._

The thoughts that come to her now accuse her of being perverted.

_Sick. Disgusting. Taboo. Sinful. Shameful._

_Warm._

Alex sits stunned as Kara wraps her arms around her. The song continues to play in the background, a soundtrack to the scene unfolding. Alex looks at her sister’s face, which is now adorably squished against her shoulder.

“You looked like you needed a hug.”

Alex cries and Kara doesn’t let go.

 

* * *

 

After a lovely breakfast, made by Alex, the two-women parted ways for the morning.

Though Alex walked with her part way to work, the smile had yet to leave Kara's face. It was nice to be pampered by her sister. Alex knew exactly how she liked to be woken up, with pancakes and eggs, and the best part yet was she didn’t even have to get out of bed to eat them! Alex had brought the massive amount of food she made right to her and she awoke to the best smell in she had ever encountered in this word and the best view in the universe.

Alex smiling was a more stunning sight to see than National City from 1000 feet in the air and more breathtaking than the numerous alien landscapes she visited with her father. Which made this morning the best Kara had in months.

It was safe to say that her demeanor today was much improved since that last time she was at CatCo. Which might explain the stares.

Kara at least hoped that was the reason for the staring. The ‘incident’ - which is how Kara was referring to her running out of the building with Alex – was probably a factor, but why focus on the negatives in life. Kara continues to smile, in the front office and all the way to the elevator.

_Oh, yeah. That’s why we focus on the negatives in life._

Kara’s smile dampens. Every eye was locked onto her as soon as she breached the elevator doors that lead into the bullpen.

_Well, it was a nice morning while it lasted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's not much, but the feels tho. I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and not to fear, I am working on the next one as we speak. I could use a little help as I have a nasty case of writer's block. If any of you have some things you want to see in the next chapter, drop your suggestion in the comments and chances are it will kick my ass into gear.  
> I've also noticed some comments asking if I could make this a poly fic. I will not discount the idea. At most, we might have a vote on it. I do want to create something you all will enjoy and so far you haven't mislead me yet. Stay tuned!  
> Stay safe and stay classy!  
> -LLL


End file.
